An Interesting Love
by XArtemis WolfX
Summary: Slender Man finally meets someone he can relate to, Jeff the Killer. The question is, will something grow between both of them, or are feelings one-sided? This is a yaoi (boy x boy) between Slender Man and Jeff the Killer. Slender/Jeff. Don't like gay/yaoi, I really don't reccomend reading this. Rated T cause I am paranoid.
1. First Incounter

**I DO NOT own Slenderman or Jeff the Killer. I wish I did though...**

* * *

Jeff ran through the forest, running at full speed after a little girl. She was panting heavily, slowing down more and more. "Run run, as fast as you can ~" Jeff laughed hysterically, the grin that was carved into his face bigger than ever. Jeff leapt and tackled the girl, pinning her to the ground. She wriggled and screamed blood curdling cries, hoping someone would hear. "Now, GO. TO. SLEEP." Jeff laughed, slitting the girls throat. Her eyes stared off, and Jeff stabbed her several more times before stopping.

Blood covered his hoodie, face and pants. He licked some of the blood of his face and knife. "Yum! Tastes wonder-ful~" He grinned, his voice happy. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, long, slender, pale fingers grasped it tightly. "Who the hell?!" Jeff ripped out of the hand's grasp and then whirled around and stabbed the owner. The owner recoiled back and grabbed his chest.

This was no ordinary person though, he was tall, easily over eight feet. His arms and fingers were longer than a normal human. His face was blank, and he wore a black suit. The man looked at his hand with his blank face, and his white hand was covered in a black sticky fluid. "W-What the hell are you? Wait, I have heard of you! They call you the… oh the… um… SLENDERMAN! You're Slender, right?" Jeff asked leaping up to a low branch of a tree and placing his knife close to Slender's face. Slender looked up, his hollow, pale face looking at Jeff.

_"I have no mouth, but I can talk to you like this. Why did you hurt me?" _Jeff recoiled in shock. "How the hell did you get in my head? Why haven't you… killed me?" Jeff realized in horror after remembering what the Slender Man did to people. _"Because I wanted a friend." _"What?! We, the kind of- THINGS- we are, we don't have friends." _"I could kill you before you could move kid. Get out of here then." _Slender looked at Jeff, tentacles sprouting from his back. "No one tells me what to do man." Jeff laughed, but then he stopped when he saw Slender was curled up on the ground, those tentacles slightly wrapped around himself. Both of his hands were on his wound, the flesh already healing.

Jeff felt something, for the first time in a very long time, for this being. He looked so alone and hated, something Jeff was well aware of feeling. Maybe he could be this being's-Slender Man's, friend. "Are you o-ok?" Jeff asked after he realized Slender was still hunched over on the ground. _"GET THE HELL OUT!" _Static reeled through Jeff's mind, causing him to have a headache. It got stronger and stronger, and he suddenly passed out.

* * *

**Hia guys! I am sorry, but I have grown to love Creepypasta... don't kill me? Haha, this is really fun to write, please don't flame me. I would love R&R, but don't hate on my work please? Thank you very much. I will upload more chapters, I don't know how many will be in this story though. I love R&R!**


	2. Home and Care

**This chapter is written from Slendy's point of view.**

* * *

~Slender Man's POV~

I was hunched on the ground, the appendages from my back shielding me as I held my wound. I thought, for once I could have a friend, because I thought he would understand. I wanted someone to be there. I know I'll never be able to love someone, but I feel emotions still. I have heard about Jeff, and I can't help but be interested in him. But, he stabbed me, he doesn't care!

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled telepathically. I saw Jeff grab his head and scream, apparently the static causing him deep pain. I loved seeing people like this, right before they faint and I then have my way with them. Jeff fell to the ground; his bodies completely limp before my eyes. The second his body hit the ground though, I felt something horrible.

Something I have never felt, I felt what people call pain, guilt, and sorrow. I had the urge to kill him for stabbing me, but I feel something for him I have never felt. Something strong, something that makes me want to protect him. _"Damn my stupid emotions." _I curse to myself as I pick him up in my arms, his body limp. I can still feel his heart beat in my mind and under my fingers. I take him to my house, well, at least the place I have called home for many years. I open the door, and lay him down on my couch, sofa, what ever it is. His eyes were wide open, but he was unresponsive.

_"God, I hope that I didn't kill him!" _I curse to myself once more, grabbing a rag and dipping it in a pale of water. The water was mildly warm from sitting in the sun that filtered through my window. I noticed a lump on his head, and I cleaned off the blood and dirt. I laid the rag on Jeff's forehead, after cleaning him off a bit more, then laid the rag across Jeff's eyes. _"He looks so peaceful, it is so ironic. Hm…his hand…what is this?" _

I wondered up his hand to his arm, finding slashes on his arm. My hands and fingers gently grazed the wounds, grazing with the scars as well. _"He cuts himself…"_ If I had eyes, I would look sad, very sad. Even though I can't show it, I still feel it. All the sudden he jerked up and ripped his arm away from my hands. He threw the rag down and yelled at me, "What the hell are you doing to me?!" I was hurt, and I replied, _"I was, only trying to help you…"_ I trailed off, so deeply hurt I couldn't even explain. I would cry if I could, but of course, I wasn't blessed with the ability.

"W-what? You didn't hurt me, or leave me for dead?" Jeff looked shocked somehow, I don't quite know how, but he did. I stood up my head nearly touching the ceiling. I was happy he didn't hate me, due to the fact we kind of got off on the wrong foot. _"You are welcome to stay here whenever you like, and you must stay the night tonight." _I sent the message to him gently, trying to sound some-what calm, and not frightening or angry. I headed upstairs where I slept, whenever I did on rare occasion.

"Why didn't you hurt me, huh?" Jeff asked after I stepped on the first step. _"I couldn't leave you. Do you want to sleep in my bed or do you want the couch?" _I asked him, hoping he would take the bed and I would sleep on the old dusty couch. "I-I'll take the couch. Thank-k you for letting me stay here." Jeff replied, his face actually tinted, apparently he could still blush, and it was evident against his white face. Hm, white like mine, although his is so beautiful, what am I saying?!

_"There is a blanket over there if you need it. Feel free to wake me for anything you need." _I nodded over to the closet, where the only thing in there was pretty much a blanket. "Ok, are you gonna' kill me if I do?" Jeff asked me, his head turning in a cute way. What are you saying, calling him "cute?" Stop it! _"If I was going to kill you I would already have done it."_ I replied, mentally rolling whatever kind of "eyes" that are in my mind. He giggled, and yes, I mean _giggled_, and it was adorable. _ADORABLE_?! Really Slendy, are you seriously doing this?!

_"Night." _I whispered quietly mentally to him, wishing to smile so badly. "Night, and thanks." Jeff replied to me, his smile making me wish I could laugh. I went upstairs and striped out of my clothes into a pair of shorts. YES, I wear clothing; just not many people get to know me to know that. But yet again I kill them all, so not like they really had a chance in the first place.

As I lay down on my bed, pulling up my blanket while resting my head on my pillow, I reflect on today. I feel so weird, but in a good way. Jeff has made me actually care for him; I guess it is because he knows what it is like to be hated. To be hated, alone, and to be such a monster. But, I feel he has sparked something, something deeper, something I have never felt. It is something people call _love_, and I can't help but feel like that. I think I have fallen in _love _with Jeff.

* * *

**Please R&R dearies! I love every review I get! Thanks for reading, and there will be more chapters, hopefully, soon!**

**~Artemis W.K.**


	3. Blossoming Love

**Of course, I DO NOT own Jeff the Killer or Slender Man**

* * *

Jeff stirred on the couch, whimpering from a dream. He was drenched in sweat, the blanket pulled over his face. Slender stirred in his bed and woke up to the sound. "What the-" Slender thought to himself as he ran down the stairs. "No! No! NO!" Jeff was screaming now, writhing under the blanket. Slender ran over to him quickly and started talking to him through his mind. _"Jeff? Jeff! Wake up, it is ok!" _He spoke as he shook Jeff to get him to wake finally Jeff screamed loudly and sat up out of his dream, and tears were running down his face.

_"He can still cry…" _Slender thought to himself. Suddenly, Jeff sprung up and grabbed him into a tight embrace. "Slendy… I was scared, I was actually scared!" Slender wrapped his arms around him, rubbing circles into his back. _"You are completely safe here. I am here." _Slender spoke to him, Jeff's sobs slowing into minimal crying.

"Slendy?" _"Hm?" _"C-can… can I sleep… with you?" Jeff asked in-between his ecstatic breathing. Slender's face immediately flushed a shade of red, completely noticeable against his white face. Jeff took notice to it too. "Never mind s-sorry, spur of the moment." _"Shut up and come on." _Slender said, picking Jeff up in his arms and carrying him up to his bedroom. Jeff wrapped his arms around Slender's neck as he carried him up the stairs. He laid him down gently, Jeff blushing pink.

Jeff stripped off his hoodie that was now covered in sweat. Slender crawled in bed with Jeff, pulling up the covers. They were back to back, and neither said a word, until Jeff thought it was a good time. "Night…Slender." _"Night kiddo." _Slender replied. _"He actually said my name." _Slender thought to himself as they both fell asleep. Later though, Jeff started stirring and whimpering again, kicking Slender in an attempt to run away from something.

Slender woke up harshly, automatically looking at Jeff to make sure he wasn't hurt. _"What the hell- oh no."_ Slender went over to the now crying Jeff, and pulled him against his body in his lap. _"JEFF! Wake up. Please wake up, you are ok." _Slender pulled him even more onto him, so that Jeff was sitting in his lap and completely leaning against Slender's bare chest. Jeff woke with a jolt. "Sl-Slendy… I am sorry I w-woke you." Jeff cried into Slender's chest, his nails digging into Slender's muscled and toned back. _"Don't worry about it Jeff. Hush." _Slender soothed, rocking gently back and forth while Jeff's face was buried in his neck.

Jeff moved down Slender's chest, over to Slender's heart. "Your heart… it is… so strong, so beautiful." Slender ran one of his hands up Jeff's abdomen, then up his sides, and then onto his chest over his heart. Jeff smiled into Slender's shoulder, and kept listening to his friend's heartbeat. _"Your's is beating much to hard, you must calm down." _Slender soothed, laying back down with Jeff still clinging to him. _"Just go to sleep." _"That's my line." Jeff laughed, and curled against his new friend. "_Hey, Jeff? C-can… I tell you something?"_ "Hm?" _"I-I… love you-u." _Jeff looked up, shocked at what he just heard, his face immediately flushed. _"I-I am sorry, never mind. Please forgive-" _Slender stopped when Jeff placed and open-mouthed kiss to Slender's "mouth" area.

Jeff's tongue swirled around where his mouth would be, moaning loudly. Slender was actually making noises, even with no mouth, the growls in his throat were audible. Jeff pulled away, leaning his forehead on his love's. "Is that a good enough answer?" Jeff breathed onto Slender's blank white face. _"Yes, quite a good one."_ Jeff cuddled up against Slender, and Slender wrapped his body around his lover. They both fell into sleep for the rest of the night till morning, and Jeff had no nightmares rest of the night.

* * *

**OK I KNOW, these chapter's have been short... but I am busy with school and stuff. These might turn into like a series of little short about Slender and Jeff living together, but IDK. BUt there will be more chapters, I promise. I just gotta get off my dead butt and type them. But I am also writing a book with a friend we plan on publishing when we are older, so, yeah. Pft, sorry guys. But this is my main story now, and I am also working on a Resident Evil one. PM/Review and give me ideas for shorts with Slender and Jeff! I would love to see what you guys would like to see what situations Jeff and Slender would get into XD! But nothing inappropriate please!Just PG-13 or TV14 kind of stuff, thanks!**

**~Artemis W.K.**


	4. A Strong New Life

**I DO NOT own Slenderman or Jeff the Killer.**

* * *

Jeff and Slenderman had been together for many months, the two a happy couple. The two went on with their… "business" and stayed in Slender's little home. Jeff suggested they should try to fix it up, and they worked on it through summer and most of autumn, Once the weather turned cold though, they stopped. During this time… Jeff found out Slender could form a mouth and talk.

* * *

Slender was laying in bed, waiting for his boyfriends return. He had went out, in the cold, harsh rain after a new victim… and had yet to return. Slender was getting nervous, until he heard someone shout his name.

"SLENDER!" Jeff screamed as he burst in the door, holding something close to his chest. Slender thumped down the staircase in a T-shirt and jeans to the front door to see what Jeff was holding. "Jeff babe, what's wrong?" Forming a mouth, he asked worriedly. Jeff had a bunch of dirty rags, and there was a little furry, multi-colored thing in the bundle.

"I found it on the side of the road, will it be ok?!" Jeff asked nervously. Slender leaned over to look better, to find a little puppy in the bundle. Its fur was plastered to it and its eyes weren't even open. "Let me see it, quickly!" Slender shouted. Jeff handed the little puppy to him, and Slender quickly pressed it against his chest for warmth.

"There are a bunch of blankets in the closet-" "On it!" Jeff cut in as Slender sat down on the sofa with the puppy close to him. Slender whispered things to the little puppy, and Jeff returned with the blankets and a towel. Jeff dried the puppy of gently, and they made a little "nest" out of blankets on the sofa, for it to lay in and to stay warm. The puppy coughed and Jeff looked concerned. He sat down by Slender, the two watching the puppy.

"Will it be ok?" Jeff asked. "I am not sure… it needs food though, if it makes it-" Slender turned to see Jeff's eyes tearing. "Slendy…" Jeff buried his face into Slender's shoulder, tears starting to stain his shirt. "Look… there is nothing we can do. You need to go into town and buy some puppy formula. No one knows who has been murdering the teens, so it isn't like someone will immediately call the cops on you. Just try not to look suspicious, and _behave _yourself." Slender explained and Jeff looked at him. "But my face… I have no eyelids and-" "Hush, you are beautiful to me. If anyone asks, just say some asshole tortured you or somethin'. I have some money in my bed stand drawer, go get it and go." Slender replied, and with that Jeff did as he was told and ran to get the puppy formula. The puppy coughed, and Slender gently whispered, "Just hang in there… please, for Jeff. You are safe now."

* * *

Jeff ran into a pet store that, luckily, was open 24 hours. "I hope they have something…" Jeff whispered to himself and went down the puppy care aisle. He walked down to the very end, and finally found it, grabbing two containers of formula and a bottle. He ran to the check out, the only one open and with no one in line.

The lady scanned the items, then looked at Jeff's face with horrified eyes. "Just… don't ask, it was a very… traumatic event." Jeff lied through his teeth, knowing how much he actually enjoyed it. Her eyes softened, even though she seemed frightened, she looked sorry as well. "I-I am sorry, for staring and… sorry that it happened to you." Though very difficult, Jeff softened his expression and replied, "It's fine… thanks though." She smiled and told Jeff the total. He quickly gave her the money, grabbed the bag, and ran through the doors headed back home.

The rain stung his eyes, but he wasn't going to stop. Finally, he reached the trail down to their home, but the rain had caused everything to be muddy. Jeff twisted his ankle and fell, one of his arms and his ribs smashing on a rock. Jeff screamed in agony, though managing not to drop the bag in the opposite hand. He sat up, his white hoodie and black dress pants full of mud. "Damn it." He growled.

Setting the plastic bag down on a rock out of the mud, he rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie to look at the damage. It was a deep cut, and it ran from mid-way on his upper arm to his elbow. "I can't stop now…" He hissed as he rolled his sleeve down, and stood, his ribs radiating pain throughout his whole side. Jeff grabbed the bag and tried running, though extremely painful, the will of wanting to save the puppy drove him.

Finally reaching the front door he opened it and set the bag on the table, limping into the living room. "Jeff- holy shit!" Slender yelled, surprised at the damage Jeff had sustained. "How is it?" "Better, resting and is breathing normal." Slender got up an walked over to Jeff, who quickly growled, "I am fine, go mix some food-" "Bullshit! You aren't fine and she is sleeping!" Jeff looked at Slender with a look of pain, and then processed something his boyfriend said.

"Did you say… _she_?" Jeff asked. "Yes I did, I checked. It is a she. Now, sit." Slender said sternly as he pulled a chair over by the fireplace. Jeff sat and Slender gently stripped off his hoodie, leaving him in a slightly dirt-stained muscle shirt. "Take your pants off." Jeff looked at Slender with his wide eyes than smiled, "Wow, you wanna have some fun even with a innocent puppy around?" "You wish." Slender chuckled, getting up and walking to the kitchen, looking for a first aid kit.

Jeff stripped off his pants, leaving him in his black boxers. By the time he sat back down, Slender was walking in with the kit. "Damn… what happened to you?" Slender said as he inspected Jeff's arm, Jeff grunting in pain. "I twisted my ankle from the mud and fell on a rock." Jeff groaned through gritted teeth. Slender wrapped Jeff's arm and rolled up one side of the muscle shirt, revealing the extremely bruised and swollen ribs.

"Damn it Jeff!" Jeff jumped a bit in his seat, upset by Slender's anger toward him. Slender noticed and sighed. "I just… I can't stand to see you this way." Slender's voice broke, sadness in his tone. Jeff gently cupped Slender's face, tilting it so he was facing toward him. "I am ok, I promise." Jeff gently brought his lover's face up and pressed his lips on his. Jeff leaned back, and Slender smiled. "I love you." Slender huskily whispered. Jeff smiled and replied, "I love you too."

Slender looked back to Jeff's ribs, and closely inspected them. " Well… nothing's broken. There isn't much I can do, but…" Slender placed a gentle kiss to his ribs, and Jeff smiled. Slender pulled Jeff's shirt back down. He wrapped up Jeff's ankle, "This will just keep it from moving too much.

The two stood, and Jeff smiled, "Thank you, my "Doctor."" Slender scoffed and replied, "Shut up." He pulled Jeff's head up and the two shared another kiss. They ended it though when they heard a cry. "I guess someone woke up." Jeff sighed. "I'll go mix the milk, you go hold her." Slender replied, and Jeff nodded in response.

Jeff sat on the couch, and took the puppy into his arms. "Hi there." Jeff soothed the little girl, and the puppy whined softly for food. It crawled up Jeff's chest, and started mouthing at it. "Well, I can guarantee you won't find anything there, trust me I know." Slender chuckled walking in, bottle in hand. He sat down by Jeff and smiled at how soft and gentle Jeff was being.

"Would you like to feed her?" Slender asked. Jeff looked down, his expression soft. "I would… but I don't know what to do." "Well, it sure as hell isn't hard, you'll know what to do." Slender said, placing the bottle in Jeff's hand. Jeff gently place the tip of the bottle at the puppy's mouth, and it clung on and started sucking. "See? I told you." Slender smiled, pulling Jeff close and placing a loving kiss to his cheek. "What do you want to name her?" Slender asked Jeff. "Hm… Angel, do you like it?" Jeff replied, looking towards his boyfriend. "I think it is perfect... our little Angel." Slender smiled.

* * *

**HOLY MOTHER OF SNAIL, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FREAKING FOREVER! I am sorry my dearies... but I have been quite busy. I have been out of town most of my summer, so I haven't had much time to write! But trust me, there will be PLENTY more chapters, hopefully soon. What do you guys think of Angel? I will describe her more in the next chapter :3. R&R is my hunger. Seriously guys, it makes me wanna write more :). And a ****_HUGE_****thank you to those who have reviewed and given me ideas!**

**~Artemis W.K.**


	5. Massage

**OH MY GOD GUYS! I AM ****_SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO _****SORRY THIS IS REALLY LATE! There was an issue with my account, I forgot my password and it wouldn't send me my new one! I finally had it all figured out though! There will be more info at the end!**

**I DO NOT own Creepypasta**

* * *

"Oh Slendy, ugh."

"Feel good, babe?"

"Oh, YES! Harder p-please."

"I can do that."

"Yes Slendy RIGHT. THERE."

"Shush babe, you will wake Angel."

"Slendy- AH!" Jeff groaned as Slender popped his back... again. Slender chuckled at Jeff's reactions, apparently it loosened him up. Jeff's ribs and arm had healed up rather nicely, and thanks to Jeff, Angel survived. Angel had been getting big rather big, and was a bundle full of energy. She looked like a Husky crossed with a German Shepherd, her coat was gorgeous. The two loved their puppy, and spent every moment with her. She was about eight months old, and a bundle full of energy. They decided to get a piece of rope and play tug-o-war with her.

After though, Jeff was rather sore for some reason, and was groaning as his back popped. So, Slendy (being the wonderful lover he is) decided to lay down Jeff on their bed and give him a massage. Also, what better way to get laid then giving a massage? Slendy worked his long, graceful fingers covered in massage oil across Jeff's shoulder blades, his boyfriend rolling his shoulders in reply. "You-ngh… shouldn't be so good at… _this._" Jeff moaned, his muscles loosening.

Slender smiled and bent down, his mouth close to the shell of his lover's ear. "I am a lot better at _many _things, that I shouldn't be good at." He huskily whispered as his black tongue flicked out to lick the shell of Jeff's ear. Jeff arched his back, but since his boyfriend was sitting on it, he couldn't arch far. Slender leaned back up, and moved down and started working Jeff's mid-back.

Jeff was only in a pair of skinny jeans, and Slender was staring at all the lovely bare skin that was shown. His lover's backside was well muscled, but still lithe and beautiful. Slender's fingers trailed up to Jeff's arm, the one that was cut the night of the fall, the fall that injured his ribs. There was a scar, but it was rather faded across Jeff's white skin. "You heal up rather nice." Slender whispered with a smirk. Jeff grinned at the comment.

Slender moved down to Jeff's lower back, shifting his position on Jeff's back also. Of course, Jeff had to wear low-hip skinny jeans, giving Slender a lovely view of part of his ass. And the part he couldn't see? Well, Jeff's skinny jeans left _nothing _to the imagination. Slender let one hand trail down to graze Jeff's butt, and Jeff shivered. "Don't be such a tease, blank face." Jeff growled. Slender smirked at the name. He finally finished, getting off Jeff, and resting on the bed beside him.

"Thanks babe." Jeff kissed his lover on the cheek. "Your welcome." Slender grinned. He quickly assaulted Jeff's lips, Jeff opening his mouth allowing Slender in. Jeff started removing Slender's shirt, when a heavy, furry thing leapt up on the bed and between them. "What the holy hell?!" Slender growled, and Jeff laughed. Angel was laying between them, eyes looking to Slender. "Aw, she is so cute!" Jeff smiled and curled up with their dog. Slendy growled lightly, not amused. _This dog is taking my place! _Slender thought to himself, but looked and saw an actual smile on Jeff's face. _It is worth seeing him happy though. _He smiled as he laid back down, his back towards Jeff. "Hey Slendy?" Jeff whispered. "Yeah?" "You were _really _hoping to get laid huh?"

The Slenderman didn't reply.

* * *

**Did you think they were doing "it" in the beginning? Sorry to disappoint you, haha!I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT! I just wanted to let you guys know I am not dead! Onyx Claws reviewed and gave me an idea I really like, and I am going to use it! Thank you so much my dear Onyx! I appreciate every single one of you that has reviewed, and I am truely sorry I haven't updated in so long! School starts in ****_two_********friggin days, and I will barely have time for Fanfiction any more D:! I am sorry, but updates will be few and far between on my stories. BUT! I am continuing this one! It is my favorite, and I will not give up on it! It will just take me awhile to write chapters. I am sorry dears, my school comes first. But I love all of you, and I really like reviews, they keep me going. So please, if you really enjoy my story, drop a review! Whether it is only one word, or paragraphs, please review! There is a reason it is there ;). I love you dears, and I hope to get a new chapter up soon!**

**~Artemis W.K.**


End file.
